The present invention relates to a clock control circuit, a data transfer control device, and electronic equipment.
In recent years, the USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard has attracted attention as an interface standard for connecting a personal computer with a peripheral device (electronic equipment in a broad sense). However, data transfer according to the USB standard cannot be performed between peripheral devices without an intermediate host. Therefore, the “USB On-The-Go (OTG) 1.0” standard hereinafter abbreviated as “OTG standard”) has been provided as a supplemental standard to the USB 2.0 standard, and has enabled data transfer according to the USB standard to be performed between peripheral devices.
In the OTG standard, a peripheral which operates as a device in the USB standard is allowed to have a host function necessary for operating as a host. This enables peripheral devices, which are devices in the conventional USB standard, to be connected, whereby data can be transferred without an intermediate host in the conventional USB standard.